Infinitely Yours
by talithaa
Summary: Orang bilang pertemuan pertama selalu kebetulan. Tapi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan pertemuan kita selanjutnya? Apakah Tuhan akan campur tangan? Sekeras apapun usaha kita bedua, saling menjauhkan diri dan hati pada akhirnya akan bertemu kembali. Kau tak percaya takdir, aku juga. Karenanya hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya. Kau, aku dan perjalanan ini. GS/HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Infinitely Yours**

영 원 한 그대의 사랑

 _Main Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Rate : M_

 _GS/NOT FOR CHILDREN/NO BASH/DLDR_

 _TYPO(s)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

DAY 1

FLY TO SEOUL

"Fly to Seoul, nawa let's dance dance..."

Suara musik berdentum keras keluar dari sebuah _headphone_. Pemiliknya sedang duduk di atas koper besar berwarna merah, asyik memainkan PSP dengan kepala bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama. Orang-orang yang lewat mengernyit saat melihat _hoddie_ kebesaran, rok tutu mengembang, _stocking_ hitam, dan sepasang _suede boots_ yang dipakainya. Luhan, pemilik keanehan itu, tak tampak menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia asyik menendang dan memelintir Lei, lawan Jin-karakter yang sedang dimainkannya. Jika berhasil mengalahkan Lei, ia akan mendapat gelar baru sebagai master.

"Ah!" serunya membuat sepasang suami istri lansia yang kebetulan lewat berjengit kaget. Masih tampak tak sadar, Luhan sekarang malah sibut merutuki Jin yang tadi telat menendang dan akhirnya terkapar. Sambil berdesis sebal, Luhan mematikan PSP, memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya di pesawat agar bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia lantas melirik Levi's-nya. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak ia tiba di terminal keberangkatan internasional Beijing Capital International Airport, tetapi rombongan Together Tour, _travel agent_ yang akan memandunya ke Korea Selatan, belum juga nampak. Pesawat setengah jam lagi berangkat dan ia masih berada di luar.

"Kemana sih orang-orang..." gumamnya sambil menatap sekeliling yang gelap. Beberapa pemuda Korea yang memanggul ransel besar tampak turun dari taksi dan bergegas masuk ke terminal. Luhan refleks merapikan poni, tetapi mereka bahkan tak sempat melirik. Luhan masih memperhatikan punggung para pemuda itu berharap bisa satu pesawat dengan mereka dan mengobrol untuk menjajal kemampuan bahasa Koreanya. Saat seorang pemuda lain muncul dari belakang dan menabraknya, lebih tepatnya menabrak PSP-nya. Sekarang, benda malang itu meluncur bebas di lantai terakota.

" _Ups, sorry_ " ujar pemuda itu.

Sebelum Luhan sempat bereaksi, sepasang kekasih dengan troli penuh muatan tau-tau lewat dan menindas PSP itu. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aaaahhh!" pekiknya begitu sadar, lantas segera berlari menuju PSP-nya. Saat mendapati layar konsol kesayangannya itu retak, seketika Luhan merasa nyawanya seperti terbang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Aduh, maaf, nggak sengaja." Sepasang kekasih itu beralasan, lantas buru-buru pergi. Luhan tak sempat cegah mereka. Ia masih dalam keadaan syok berat. Luhan mengelus layar PSP yang sekarang sudah terbagi dua secara vertikal, lalu mencoba menyalakannya. Warna aurora sekarang menghiasi layar dan terdengar suara rebek mirip radio rusak.

"Jin...," ratap Luhan ling-lung. Belum lama Luhan meratap, sebuah kartu tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan matanya. Luhan menatap kartu itu dan mencoba membaca tulisannya. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut mantel coklat tua sedang setengah membungkuk di depannya. Pria itu membuka _Rayban_ yang dikenakannya. Tampak garis wajah yang tegas dengan mata meruncing dan mulut tipis mengerucut, lantas menggoyangkan kartu yang dijepitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tersebut. Walaupun tak mengerti, Luhan menerimannya juga.

"Dua minggu lagi hubungi saya di nomor itu." Ujarnya dengan suara berat khas perokok. "Sekarang, saya sedang terburu-buru mengejar _flight_."

Tak terlihat repot-repot menunggu reaksi Luhan, pria itu kembali mengenakan _Rayban_ , bangkit dan menarik kopernya masuk ke antrean. Luhan sendiri masih melongo sambil berlutut di lantai, sampai akhirnya seorang petugas menyuruhnya minggir karena dianggap menghalangi jalan. Luhan bangkit dan kembali duduk di kopernya sambil menepuk-nepuk lutut yang kotor. Ia menatap PSP-nya yang tampak menyedihkan, lalu beralih pada kartu nama pada tangan kirinya.

" _Tsk_. Malem-malem pake _Rayban_ segala,sih," gerutunya sebal. Hampir saja ia menyobek kartu nama itu kalau tidak tiba-tiba ia meminta lebih dari sekedar PSP. Ya, ia akan meminta PS3 konsol yang lebih mahal dari PSP butut miliknya. Luhan sedang terkekeh sendiri, mengagumi otak bulusnya. Saat secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah rombongan yang dipandu seorang pria lewat di dalam terminal. Seketika punggung Luhan menegak, merasa mengenali sosok pemandu itu.

"Li Qiang xiansheng!" jerit Luhan membuat semua orang menatapnya. Semua, kecuali subjek yang ia panggil. Rombongan itu lewat tanpa menengok sedikitpun dan menghilang di balik tembok. Luhan segera menarik koper masuk ke antrean, menyerobot beberapa orang sekaligus. Petugas pemeriksa paspor menatapnya tak suka, tetapi Luhan hanya bisa nyengir bersalah. Bisa-bisa ia ditinggal rombongannya kalau tidak buru-buru menyusul. Setelah lepas dari pemeriksaan x-ray, Luhan segera menyeret kopernya untuk mengejar rombongan yang sedang mengantre _check in_.

"Li Qiang xiansheng!" seru Luhan lagi, membuat semua orang, sekarang termasuk subjek yang dipaggilnya menengok. Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga kearahnya.

"Luhan xiaojie!" Seru Li Qiang, seorang laki-laki awal empat puluh yang masih tampak bugar. "Xiaojie ke mana saja, kami tunggu dari tadi! Hampir saja ditinggal!"

"Saya juga nunggu xiansheng dari tadi!" Luhan berhenti di depan Li Qiang, lalu berusaha mengambil napas. "Saya nunggu sejam!"

"Yang bener xioajie? Xiaojie nunggu dimana? Kok nggak kelihatan?" Li Qiang masih berseru, sepertinya terbawa suasana. Orang-orang yang lewat mulai menatap dan berbisik-bisik.

"Di depan terminal 2! Sesuai _itinerary_!" balas Luhan, masih dengan napas terengah dan nada tinggi.

"Di depan? Kami semua nunggu di dalam!" seru Li Qiang membuat Luhan melongo."Ada di _itinerary_!" Luhan segera mengaduk ransel dan menarik sebuah kertas HVS kumal yang terlipat delapan, lalu membuka tak sabar.

 **Day 1**

 **Berkumpul di dalam Terminal 2 pada puku 20.30 GMT+8**

Luhan meneguk ludah, merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak membaca _itinerary_ tahun ini dengan seksama. Tahun lalu, saat ia ikut _tour_ ini, mereka menunggu di depan terminal, jadi ia pikir tahun ini pun akan demikian.

"Tahun lalu kayaknya di depan terminal xiaosheng?" Luhan mencoba-coba.

"Memang, tapi tahun lalu kita ditegur oleh petugas. Jadi tahun ini dipindah ke dalam. Peserta _tour_ kali ini lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin, xiaojie."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, segera mengakui kesalahannya. Harusnya, ia tetap membaca _itinerary_ tahun ini.

"Mana telpon dari saya juga nggak diangkat-angkat," keluh Li Qiang lagi. Luhan segera merogoh ponsel dari saku _hoddie_ , lantas meringis saat menemukan lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor Li Qiang. Rupanya tadi ia terlalu asyik bermain sehingga tak sadar Li Qiang menelponnya.

"Maaf xiaosheng, nggak kedengeran." Luhan beralasan, membuat Li Qiang melirik _headphone_ besar yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Ya sudah xiaojie, yang penting belum ketinggalan." Katanya maklum. "Sekarang ayo ikut mengantre _check in_ sama yang lain."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu melipat kembali kertas _itineraray_ dan menyurukkannya sembarangan ke dalam ransel. Setelah itu, ia menarik koper menuju barisan antrean. Rombongan Together Tour sudah membentuk antrean sepanjang lima meter dengan berbagai barang bawaan, tetapi tidak ada yang sebesar koper merah Luhan. Diiringi tatapan beberapa orang yang sebal karena sudah dibuat menunggu, Luhan mengambil tempat di antrian paling belakang seraya menebar senyum yang tentu saja tak terbalaskan. Luhan sedang memasukkan PSP ke ransel saat merasa mengenali mantel coklat tua yang ada di depannya. Luhan mendongak, rupanya pria _Rayban_ yang tadi.

"Ah!" seru Luhan membuat pria _Rayban_ itu menengok sedikit ke belakang. "Om yang tadi! Om..." Luhan buru-buru mengaduk ransel untuk mengeluarkan kartu nama yang pria itu berikan. "Om Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengernyit tak suka di balik _Rayban_ -nya. " _Sorry?"_

"Om nggak inget? Om yang tadi nabrak saya, yang ngerusakkin PSP saya!" Luhan segera mengeluarkan PSP yang sempat ia masukkan dan mengancungkannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun menatap PSP rusak yang berjarang beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya, lalu menyingkirkannya daripandangannya. Ia lantas melepas _Rayban_ dan menatap gadis berisik di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Gadis korban mode ini pasti hanya berusia tujuh belas tahun saja, atau mungkin kurang. Namun, tetap saja Sehun tidak suka dipanggil "Om" oleh gadis yang sudah bisa memakai _blush on._ Kesannya teramat sangat konotatif.

"Ya kan, Om?" saru gadis itu lagi, membuat telinga Sehun berdenging. Orang-orang sekarang sudah menatap mereka ingin tau. Beberapa malah menatap Sehun sinis.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, atau semua orang akan menyangka yang nggak-nggak." Desis Sehun dengan suara rendah membuat Luhan segera menutup mulut.

"Tapi, Om memang ngerusakkin PSP saya, kan? Ngaku aja deh, Om..." bisik Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, akan saya ganti." Sehun lantas menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, berhubung kamu juga ikut rombongan ini, akan saya ganti setelah saya menemukan ATM."

Luhan segera mengangguk senang, dalam otaknya bermunculan konsol baru yang akan menjadi pengganti PSP-nya. Sementara itu, Sehun sudah kembali menatap ke depan, sebisa mungkin tak berurusan lebih jauh dengan remaja labil itu. Urusannya sendiri saja sudah cukup banyak.

.

.

.

.

 **Infinitely Yours**

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua orang selesai mendaftarkan bagasi. Li Qiang memandu mereka menuju ruang tunggu. Sekarang, semuannya sudah sibuk bercengkrama, berkenalan satu sama lain. Luhan sendiri sudah bisa mengingat nama semua peserta _tour_ yang berjumlah duapuluh delapan orang dalam waktu singkat dan sekarang sibuk dengan _playlist_ iPod.

Secarik kertas kecil tau-tau muncul diantara iPod dan matanya. Luhan mendongak dan sudah mendapati Sehun sudah dihadapannya, menyodorkan sebuah struk dari ATM dengan tampang datar. Luhan jadi bertanya-tany dalam hati, apa gerakan menyodorkan sesuatu si depan mata sebelum bicara adalah _signature_ pria itu.

"Saya sudah transfer lima juta ke rekening yang kamu kasih." Kata Sehun sementara Luhan menerima struk itu dan membacanya. Sehun lantas mendesah. "Mahal sekali mainan begituan saja."

Luhan sependapat mungkin mengontrol ekspresinya. "Yang mahal itu segala perjuangannya Om. Saya sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh demi menjadi Master dan itu tidak akan bisa terganti oleh uang sekalipun."

"Terserahlah." Gumam Sehun, tak ingin tau lebih jauh. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang. Luhan mengawasi gerakan Sehun, dan saat yakin pria itu tidak sedang menatapnya balik, ia mulai mengikik tertahan. Dengan uang lima juta ini, ia bisa membeli konsol baru yang lebih menarik atau ia bisa membelanjakannya di Korea. Luhan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dari belakang Sehun memperhatikan punggungnya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ternyata, memang bukan segitu harganya." Gumam Sehun penuh penyesalan, merasa dijebak. Anak remaja sekarang memang menakutkan. Tau-tau saku celananya bergetar. Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap notifikasi _e-mail_ yang masuk. Ia menekan tanda amplop, detik berikutnya muncul sebuah _e-mail._

From : kim_junmyeong .id

To : oh_sehun .id

As attached. Should be done by 24th. Come home soon, we miss u already.

"Emang telegram." Keluh Sehun setelah membaca _e-mail_ singkat itu. Sehun menatap _e-mail_ itu untuk beberapa saat. Supaya bisa ke Korea, ia harus direpotkan oleh _deadline_ ketat selama satu minggu. Belum apa-apa, sekarang salah satu pekerjaannya itu sedang meminta revisi. Kalau begini caranya, _Rayban_ tak akan muat untuk menutupi lingkat hitam di sekeliling matanya.

Sambil mendesah, Sehun mengeluarkan iPad dari tas. Kai, sahabatnya sekaligus _project director_ dari firma arsitektur yang dipimpinnya seperti tidak bisa melihatnya bahagia. Kai selalu saja mencoba membunuhnya, bahkan dari jarak jauh. Sehun memang menduga dirinya akan tetap bekerja walaupun dalam perjalanan, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga pekerjaan itu datang bahkan sebelum naik ke pesawat. Kai memang pandai dalam menyiksa apapun, bahkan bosnya sendiri.

Sehun sedang membuka _attachment e-mail_ tadi ketika sebuah benda coklat mengilat mendadak muncul di depan iPad-nya. Sehun melonjak kaget saat menyadari benda tersebut adalah kepala Luhan. Luhan sendiri asyik menatap desain 3D di iPad itu.

"Wahh...keren." komentarnya membuat Sehun mengernyit. "Om arsitek,ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah menggeser posisinya ke kursi sebelah menjauhi gadis itu. Urusan PSP sudah selesai, harusnya tak ada urusan yang lain. Luhan sendiri menatap Sehun ingin tau. Ia sedang merasa sangat bersemangat. Hari ini, ia akan terbang ke Korea lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti tergelitik dan membuatnya tidak bisa diam. Rasanya, ia ingin menyapa siapa saja, termasuk pria disampingnya.

"Kita dipanggil Li Qiang xiansheng lho." Ujar Luhan lagi, membuat Sehun akhirnya menoleh. Li Qiang memang sudah melambai-lambai di tengah kerumunan peserta _tour_. Sehun melirik Luhan yang nyengir lebar, lalu menghela napas. Setelah memasukkan iPad kembali ke tas, Sehun bangkit dan melangkah ke arah rombongan, tanpa bermaksud mengikuti gadis itu.

"Ya, sekarang saya mau mengabsen peserta _tour_. Berhubung rombongan kita kali ini agak besar, saya ingin membagi kelompok sesuai dengan tempat duduk di pesawat. Nanti, siapapun yang ada di sebelah anda, itu adalah pasangan anda selama _tour_." Li Qiang menjelaskan sementara semua peserta mengangguk-angguk paham. "Dan selama _tour_ , diharapkan anda dan pasangan selalu saling mengawasi satu sama lain. Ini untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Sehun segera mengerling Luhan setelah Li Qiang selesai bicara. Entah mengapa, Sehun punya firasat buruk soal ini. Sehun bersedia menyumbangkan iPad-nya pada siapapun yang membutuhkan asal ia tidak satu tempat duduk dengan gadis berisik itu. Dan ia serius.

.

.

.

.

 **Infinitely Yours**

.

.

.

.

iPad Sehun tetap jadi miliknya. Firasatnya sama sekali terbukti. Sekarang, gadis berisik itu sedang memasukan ransel ke bagasi tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Eh, si Om lagi." Celetuk Luhan ceria saat menemukan Sehunyang sudah lebih dulu duduk. Sehunsendiri tak banyak bereaksi. Ia hanya menghela napas sambil membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Sambil memperhatikan Sehun, Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan masih menatapnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Sehun sendiri bisa merasakan tatapan itu, tetapi mencoba untuk tak peduli. Ia sama sekali tidak mau memulai percakapan dan berharap gadis ini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Emmm..." sehun hampir menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat kembali mendengar suara gadis itu. Sehun menoleh, lalu menatap Luhan sebal.

"Boleh nggak, Om, kita..." Luhan menempel-nempelkan kedua telunjuk sambil memasang tampang imut. "...tukeran kursi?"

Tampang Sehun berubah datar. "Nggak."

"Kenapa?" rengek Luhan. "Saya pengen liat _citylight_ Om..."

"Begini ya," Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menatap Luhan serius. "kalau misalnya kita bertukar tempat duduk, lalu terjadi kecelakaan. Seandainya kamu tewas dalam kecelakaan itu, sedangkan saya nggak, yang akan diberitakan tewas adalah saya dan itu bisa membuat hancur hati keluarga saya. Saya nggak mau itu terjadi."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tetapi Sehun sudah kembali membuang muka. Menurut Sehun, gadis berisik itu harus diberi pelajaran sesekali agar tidak terus-menerus mengganggunya.

"Om." Kata Luhan lagi membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menengok enggan. Luhan masih tampak ceria, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan penjelasan Sehun tadi. "Golongan darah Om pasti A, deh."

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Om orangnya serius, sensitif, terus kayaknya _introvert_ gitu." Jawab Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit menganga. Tak ada yang pernah menebak golongan darah dan menyimpulkan karakternya dalam sekali percobaan. Bahkan, Kai yang sudah ia kenal setengah umur hidupnya dan gadis yang baru dikenalnya sejam ini melakukannya.

"Benerkan Om?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar. Sehun berdeham, pura-pura tertarik pada katalog yang terselip di tempat duduk. Kalu terus meladeni Luhan, bisa-bisa gadis ini malah melunjak dan terus berusaha membaca sifatnya.

"Saya paham kok Om." Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun akrab. "Saya punya teman golongan darahnya A, sinisnya sama seperti Om. Tapi, karena saya orangnya ramah dan ceria jadi saya nggak pernah ambil pusing."

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya, tetapi gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Tampak tak mempedulikan tampang Sehun, sekarang ia malah bersenandung sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku _hoddie_. Sehun baru akan membuang muka saat tak sengaja melihat ponsel gadis itu. Sebenarnya, ponsel itu hanya iPhone yang sama dengan miliknya, tetapi segala benda berbentuk kepala orang dan lonceng yang tergantung di sana membuatnya benar-benar tampak mengerikan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun refleks, tidak bermaksud benar-benar bertanya.

"Ini? Hapeku." Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya yang segera mengeluarkan bunyi berkerincing hebat sementara Sehun memfokuskan tatapannya pada kepala-kepala malang yang tergantung. Luhan mengikuti pandangannya. "Ah, ini? Ini Suju! Super Junior!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi tak paham, "Super Junior boyband Korea itu loh Om! Yang membernya ada tigabelas! Terkenal banget Om! Pernah datang kesini juga." Seru Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar persis _sales_ yang baru menemukan mangsa. Sehun lantas teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, seseorang di masa lalunya juga pernah menyebut nama boyband itu. Seseorang itu juga menyukai boyband tersebut. Bahkan menempel poster seukuran peta dunia di kamarnya. Sehun ingat pernah mengejek karena tiga belas orang untuk sebuah boybang adalah lelucon.

"Member-nya keren-keren banget, deh. Ini aku tunjukin. Yang ini namanya Leeteuk, leader-nya. Dia punya dimple, imut banget. Terus ini Heechul, Cinderella-nya. Dipanggil Cinderella soalnya..." Luhan yang terus nyerocos memperkenalkan masing-masing kepala yang tergantung dengan penuh semangat. Selama beberapa menit, Sehun hanya menatapnya tanpa minat. Gadis itu masih bersikeras memperkenalkan ketiga belas personil Super Junior bahkan sempat menyisipkan trivia.

"Terus ada juga dua member baru, Zhou Mi dan Henry yang tergabung di Super Junior M, subgroup-"

"Kita sudah mau _take off,_ matikan." Perintah Sehun membuat cerocosan Luhan berhenti.

"Ah! Iya benar."Luhan buru-buru mematikan ponsel dan memasukkannya kembail ke saku _hoddie_. Detik berikunya, ia menepuk tangan, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Om! Kita tetap bisa lihat di iPod, kan?"

"Nggak perlu." Sehun mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Nggak apa-apa,Om. Ini sekalian saya lihatin konsernya..." Sehun menatap gadis sampingnya yang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri lalu menghela napas berat. Ternyata, Sehun benar-benar sial karena pasangan _tour_ -nya adalah gadis yang selain berisik, tukang ikut campur juga _Korean freak_. Yang terakhir inilah tepatnya yang teramat sangat tidak ia sukai. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak menyukai semua hal tentang Korea. Apa pun, termasuk ide untuk duduk di pesawat ini menuju ke sana. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menyingkirkan ketidaksukaannya dan pergi. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Infinitely Yours**

.

.

.

.

"Om."

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Sehun bergeming dengan mata terpejam. Setelah yakin pria itu tidak sedang berakting, Luhan menyandarkan punggung dan menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk membunuh waktu. PSP-nya rusak dan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan itu malah tertidur. Luhan melirik Levi's-nya. Baru satu jam berlalu semenjak pesawat lepas landas dan itu berarti masih ada enam jam perjalanan lagi. Tidak bisa tidur karena masih terlalu bersemangat, Luhan mengeluarkan iPod memutuskan untuk menonton MV Fly to Seoul milik 2PM dan Seoul Song milik Super Junior dan Girl's Generation.

Walaupun sudah pernah ke Seoul, Luhan masih saja terpesona setiap menonton dua video promosi Seoul itu. Persis seperti ide yang digambarkan video itu, Seoul benar-benar sebuah kota yang sangat magis baginya. Berada di kota itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dan, seorang Park Chanyeol membuatnya semakin terisap ke dalam magisnya kota itu. Park Chanyeol, pria Seoul berusia dua puluh enam tahun seorang _native tour guide_ tampan yang bersahaja. Luhan bertemu dengannya setahun lalu dalam _tour_ yang sama. Ialah yang menjadi alasan utama Luhan berada di pesawat ini. Pria itu diyakini Luhan sebagai penjelmaan pangeran berkuda putih yang akan membuat hidupnya berakhir bahagia selamanya seperti di dalam dongeng.

Luhan membuka paspornya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto polaroid yang terselip disana. Fotonya bersama Chanyeol yang diambil setahun yang lalu di atas dinginnya salju pulau Nami. Saat itu, Luhan berhasil memaksa Chanyeol untuk berbagi _muffler_ dengannya. Romantisnya melebihi Bae Yong Jun dan Choi Ji Woo dalam Winter Sonata. Mengingat momen indah itu, Luhan terkikik malu. Luhan yakin Chanyeol _Oppa_ –begitu Luhan memanggilnya- merasakan hal yang sama. Malu dan terharu sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Luhan masih terkikik saat tak sengaja melirik ke arah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya sinis. Rupanya, pria itu sudah bangun. Luhan berdeham sementara Sehun mengambil botol air mineral dan meneguk isinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Udah bangun Om?" tanya Luhan senang akhirnya punya teman bicara lagi.

" _Terbangun_." Sindir Sehun serak tetapi Luhan sepertinya tidak merasa tersindir.

"Oh gitu." Kata Luhan polos lalu menyodorkan foto tadi. "Ganteng nggak Om?"

Sehun menerima foto itu lalu memperhatikan pria malang yang tercekik _muffler_ di samping Luhan. Dilihat dari kecantikannya, pria dalam foto itu pasti seorang pria Korea. Sehun lantas teringat sesuatu yang membuat perutnya mulas. Rayan mengembalikan foto itu. "Kayak cewek."

Mata Luhan segera membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, lantas tak percaya dengan komentar Sehun. Luhan lantas membuang muka. Bibirnya mengerucut, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Sehun menggaruk tengkuk, bingung. Sepertinya bocah di sampinya ini sedang merajuk atau apa.

"Iya, iya, _sorry._ " Kata Sehun akhirnya merasa tak enak hati. Sifat inilah yang membuatnya selalu dimarahi Kai saat menerima segala pekerjaan. Kai bilang, Sehun adalah bos yang sinis tetapi pada akhirnya selalu mengalah karena tak enak hati. Luhan tau-tau menoleh, air mukannyasudah kembali cerah. "Jadi? Ganteng, kan?"

Sehun melongo untuk beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas. Gadis di sampingnya ini benar-benar seperti bunglon.

"Biasa aja lah, orang China banyak yang jauh lebih ganteng."

"Masa? Oh ya, Om kan marganya Oh. Oh itu marga orang Korea lho."

"Saya tau. Ayah saya marganya Oh jadi saya juga Oh."

"Jadi Ayahnya Om itu orang Korea?"

"Hmmm..."

" _Wow._ Oh ya Om yang tadi masa sih? Saya nggak pernah nemu satupun." Sanggah Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan kamu-sedang-melihat-satu. Kali ini sepertinya Luhan paham. "Eh...Om ganteng sih..,tapi ketuaan buat saya. Saya cuma menoleransi perbedaan umur tiga tahun."

Sehun mengernyit tak suka, tetapi Luhan malah bangkit dan mengambil ransel dari bagasi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital berwarna pink yang digantungi kepala-kepala dan lonceng lain. Sehun rasanya ingin bunuh diri. Luhan menyodorkan kamera meriah kepada Sehun. "Nih Om, liat deh. Ganteng kan?"

Sehun tak punya pilihan selain menatap foto-foto yang ditunjukan Luhan. Daripada ganteng,pria bernama Chanyeol itu memang lebih pantas dibilang cantik. Wajahnya yang mulus berseri, rambutnya tampak halus menutupi dahi, matanya yang jernih, jauh lebih cantik dari gadis disampingnya ini. Itu menurut Sehun,

"Aslinya jauh lebih oke Om." Kata Luhan penuh semangat. "Dia alasan saya ikut _tour_ ini lagi."

Sehun mengernyit. "Dia _tour guide_ kita?"

"Iya!" jawab Luhan berbinar. "Dia yang akan memandu kita selama di Korea!"

Luhan lantas menerawang dengan wajah bahagia mungkin membayangkan asyiknya kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, jadi Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengeluarkan iPad dari tas. Lebih baik berkutat dengan pekerjaan daripada membuang waktu dengan gadis yang kelewat bersemangat ini. Tak berapa lama, Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengamati Sehun yang sedang menekan-nekan _image_ 3D pada iPad. Pria itu tampak benar-benar fokus hingga mulutnya mengerucut dan dahinya berkerut. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Luhan juga jadi bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Kalo Om? Kenapa ikut _tour_ ini?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Jemari Sehun terhenti di udara selama beberapa detik.

"Liburan." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu kembali menekan-nekan layar.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan, matanya masih terpaku pada iPad. "Bawa kerjaan gitu?"

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan lalu menatapnya serius. "Saya tidak mau diganggu."

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengangguk. Menganggapnya sudah paham, Sehun menghela napas dan kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Belum lama Sehun mengoreksi revisi desain, tau-tau telinga kanannya mendengar suara berisik. Sehun refleks tersentak, menoleh lalu mendapati Luhan yang ternyata sudah memasang sebelah _earphone_ pada telinganya.

"Saya ganti pake _earphone_ supaya bisa dengar berdua." Ucap Luhan penuh perhatian sambil menyelipka sebelah _earphone_ pada telingannya sendiri lalu memasukkan headphone ke dalam ransel, "Enak, kan. Keja sambil ditemenin lagu."

Mulut Sehun sudah separuh terbuka tetapi Luhan malah asyik bersenandung. Sekarang, Sehun seperti sedang mendengar sumpah serapah yang diiringi musik rombeng di telinga kanannya. Sehun tak tahan lagi. "Anu. Bagian mana dari 'saya tidak mau diganggu' yang kamu nggak paham?"

"Saya nggak akan ganggu lagi kok Om, bener deh." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan jati telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk _V-sign_. Sehun menghela napas. Sepertinya, gadis ini hanya berusaha ramah padanya tetapi dengan cara yang salah. Kelewat ramah begini membuatnya malah jadi menyebalkan.

Selama beberapa saat, Sehun mengawasi Luhan hanya sekedar memastikan gadis itu tak lagi mengganggunya. Sekarang, gadis itu tampak tenang membaca katalog. Sepertinya kali ini gadis itu sudah benar-benar paham. Maksud Sehun, hal apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu untuk menganggunya?

Sambil menganggukk-angguk lega, Sehun kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Menurut Kai, klien ingin _cafe_ ini mendapat lebih banyak cahaya...

"Eh iya Om, Om mau kopi?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu membanting punggung ke sandaran tempat duduk. Sehun segera merasa kalau perjalanan ini akan menjadi perjalanan paling panjang dan mengerikan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiiii!

Ini FF baru aku. Baca ya! Our Life-nya bakal aku update tpi kayaknya nanti aja deh...

Yaudah jangan jadi SILENT READERS. Jadiin nih ff ke favorite sama di follow ya ffnya.

Kalo mau lanjut, review minimal 15 ok?

Byeee...

Thakyou

Big love,T


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinitely Yours**

영 원 한 그대의 사랑

 _Main Cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol_

 _-and other pairing cast-_

 _Rate : M & T_

 _Remake from INFINITELY YOURS BY ORIZUKA_

 _GS/NO BASH/DLDR_

 _TYPO(s)_

 _ **Disclaimer : FF ini bukan milik zhafran. Zhafran cuma ngubah nama tokoh sama beberapa yang butuh pengubahan**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Orang bilang pertemuan pertama selalu kebetulan. Tapi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan pertemuan-pertemuan kita selanjutnya? Apakah Tuhan ikut campur tangan di dalamnya? Kita bukanlah dua garis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan. Sekeras apapun usaha kita berdua, saling menjauhkan diri dan menjauhkan hati pada akhirnya akan bertemu kembali. Kau tak percaya takdir, aku pun tidak. Karenanya, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya...

Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini.

 _FLASHBACK..._

"Kalo Om? Kenapa ikut _tour_ ini?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Jemari Sehun terhenti di udara selama beberapa detik.

"Liburan." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu kembali menekan-nekan layar.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan, matanya masih terpaku pada iPad. "Bawa kerjaan gitu?"

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan lalu menatapnya serius. "Saya tidak mau diganggu."

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengangguk. Menganggapnya sudah paham, Sehun menghela napas dan kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Belum lama Sehun mengoreksi revisi desain, tau-tau telinga kanannya mendengar suara berisik. Sehun refleks tersentak, menoleh lalu mendapati Luhan yang ternyata sudah memasang sebelah _earphone_ pada telinganya.

 _"Saya ganti pake_ _earphone_ _supaya bisa dengar berdua." Ucap Luhan penuh perhatian sambil menyelipka sebelah_ _earphone_ _pada telingannya sendiri lalu memasukkan headphone ke dalam ransel, "Enak, kan. Keja sambil ditemenin lagu."_

 _Mulut Sehun sudah separuh terbuka tetapi Luhan malah asyik bersenandung. Sekarang, Sehun seperti sedang mendengar sumpah serapah yang diiringi musik rombeng di telinga kanannya. Sehun tak tahan lagi. "Anu. Bagian mana dari 'saya tidak mau diganggu' yang kamu nggak paham?"_

 _"Saya nggak akan ganggu lagi kok Om, bener deh." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan jati telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk_ _V-sign_ _. Sehun menghela napas. Sepertinya, gadis ini hanya berusaha ramah padanya tetapi dengan cara yang salah. Kelewat ramah begini membuatnya malah jadi menyebalkan._

 _Selama beberapa saat, Sehun mengawasi Luhan hanya sekedar memastikan gadis itu tak lagi mengganggunya. Sekarang, gadis itu tampak tenang membaca katalog. Sepertinya kali ini gadis itu sudah benar-benar paham. Maksud Sehun, hal apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu untuk menganggunya?_

 _Sambil menganggukk-angguk lega, Sehun kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Menurut Kai, klien ingin_ _cafe_ _ini mendapat lebih banyak cahaya..._

 _"Eh iya Om, Om mau kopi?"_

 _Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu membanting punggung ke sandaran tempat duduk. Sehun segera merasa kalau perjalanan ini akan menjadi perjalanan paling panjang dan mengerikan seumur hidupnya._

DAY 2

Run Devil Run

Biasanya, tujuh jam perjalanan udara tidak pernah membuat mood Sehun jelek, tetapi hari ini rekor itu terpecahkan. Sehun sampai bertanya-tanya dosa berat apa yang pernah ia atau nenek moyangnya lakukan hingga harus mendapatkan pasangan _tour_ seberisik Luhan.

Sekarang penderitaan itu berakhir karena mereka telah tiba di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Setelah turun dari pesawat dan lolos dari karantina (pemeriksaan suhu tubuh) mereka menaiki kereta _shuttle_ yang sangat nyaman menuju bangunan utama bandara. Selepas imigrasi, pengambilan bagasi dan pabean, mereka bergerak menuju lobi kedatangan.

Sehun menatap sebal ke arah Luhan yang berlari-laririang di antara peserta tour yang takjub, lantas menatap sekeliling. Lobi kedatangan Incheon tampak elegan dengan pilar-pilar emas yang menyangga atap tinggi dengan penerangan menarik. Sebenci-bencinya Sehun pada Korea, ia harus mengakui bahwa bandara ini memang luar biasa. Sehun mengamati desain terminal bandara yang mendapat gelar bandara terbaik dunia selama enam tahun berturut-turut itu. Fentress Architect, firma arsitektur terkenal yang berlokasi di Denver, memang mendesain terminal penumpang ini untuk menang.

Sebelum benar-benar datang, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mencari informasi soal bandara ini. Bandara ini tidak didesain secara sembarangan. Semua baja kokoh yang menjadi rangkanya atapnya sama sekali tidak memengaruhi arsitekturnya, justru malah membuatnya tampak futuristik. Sekilas, bandara ini mirip dengan bandara Changi di Singapura atau Hongkong International Airport, sama-sama megah tetapi tetap terasa nyaman. Pelayanannya juga sangat memuaskan dan efisien. Transportasi menuju Seoul melalui bus, kereta, ataupun taksi sangat mudah diakses. Sarana publik pun sangat lengkap sehingga tempat ini nyaris seperti mal. Yang membedakan hanya pesawat yang berlalu lalang. Walaupun tampil futuristik, Korea tidak melupakan dirinya. Fentress membuat haluan garis atap bandara menyerupai bentuk kuil tradisional Korea dan di lantai empat terdapat museum kebudayaan yang berisi macam-macam artefak peninggalan kerajaan Korea beribu-ribu tahun silam.

Akhirnya, Sehun bisa membuktikan kecantikan bandara ini dengan mata kepalannya sendiri. Selama ia hidup, ia belum pernah ikut ke Korea bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia lebih suka di Cina dan ia menetap disana. Selama ini ayahnya yang berkebangsaan Korea dan bermarga Oh itu sering mengajaknya ke Korea untuk berjalan-jalanlah, liburanlah dan masih banyak lagi, namun ia menolaknya. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada di Incheon International Airport untuk berlibur dan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Sehun sedang memperhatikan taman bunga di tengah lobi saat merasakan sesuatu pada kakinya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan paspor tergeletak di lantai. Ia lantas menatap sekeliling, tetapi para peserta _tour_ tampak sudah jauh di depannya, sibuk berfoto dan mengagumi bandara.

Sehun memungut paspor itu, membukannya, lalu mendengus begitu melihat foto pemiliknya, Jingga dengan poni kependekan dan pipi tembam, entah foto zaman apa. Mendadak senyum di wajah Sehun lenyap saat membaca sesuatu di dalam paspor itu. Seakan tak mempercayai pengelihatannya, Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu mendekatkan paspor itu pada matanya dan mencoba membaca sekali lagi. Namun, ia tidak salah.

"Om!" Luhan melambai di kejauhan, lalu berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya."Lagi ngapain? Terpesona sama bandara Incheon ya?"

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh selidik, "Kamu... kelahiran '92?"

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengantatapan berbinar, lalu mengangguk ceria. "Kok ta-"

Sehun menutup paspor Luhan dan menepukannnya pelan pada dahi gadis itu, memutus kata-katannya. "Saya nggak mau dipanggil 'om' sama orang yang cuma lebih muda tiga tahun dari saya." Desis Sehun dingin lalu melangkah melewati Luhan yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Om cuma lebih tua tiga tahun dari saya?" pekik Luhan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

Sehun lantas menoleh bengis, "Jangan. Panggil. Saya. Om."

"Tapi...,Om kayak udah umur tiga puluhan."

Sehun sekarang menatap Luhan sesinis mungkin. Luhan sendiri menekap kedua pipi dengan mata melebar yang menurut Sehun tampak sok imut untuk umurnya yang sudah seperempat abad.

"Sehun xiaosheng, Luhan xiaojie! Ayo, busnya sudah menunggu!" teriak Li Qiang, menyudahi drama saling tatap antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun melengos sementara Luhan masih menatapnya dari belakang. Luhan sama sekali tak menyangka pria itu baru berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Segalanya yang melekat di wajahnya dan karakter serius itu sangat menipu. Luhan lanta berpikir. Sedari kemarin, Sehun mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Wajah dan perawakannya sangat mirip dangan seseorang yang familier membuat Luhan langsung berasumsi usianya juga pasti serupa. Dahi Luhan mulai kusut tanda sedang berpikir.

"LUHAN XIAOJIE!"

Luhan terlonjak lalu segera berlari menyusul rombongan. Ia memutuskan untuk tak peduli soal Sehun. Ia sudah berada di Korea Selatan. Sebentar lagi, ia akan sampai di Seoul dan akhirnya bertemu pangeran berkuda putihnya. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **INFINITELY YOURS**

.

.

.

Jingga menjejakkan bot ke atas salju tipis di luar bandara Incheon, lalu menatap langit pagi yang kelabu. Ia memperhatikan uap air yang berhembus ke luar dari mulutnya. Saat ini Korea masih mengalami musim dingin dan Li Qiang sudah menyuruh semua orang mengenakan mantel dan _muffler_. Semua orang bergidik kedinginan saat nak ke bus.

"Xiaojie nggak kedinginan?" Li Qiang menatap stocking Luhan. "-2°C lho."

"Nggak kok," jawab Luhan ceria sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Luhan tak kalah pada musim dingin Korea sama seperti gadis Korea pada umumnya. Sehun yang kebetulan lewat hanya melirik sinis. Sambil merapatkan mantel, ia masuk ke bus yang hangat lalu mencari tempat duduk yang paling belakang dan tersembunyi, trauma duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, Sehun melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Langit yang kelabu dan salju yang turun membuat langit-langit yang ia pandang tak terlalu indah. Sehun menghela napas. Harusnya, ia datang musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum semuannya menjadi rumit.

"Om!"

Sesuatu merangsek di tempat duduk samping Sehun. Sehun tidak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu. Telingannya sudah cukup mendengar selama tujuh jam. Luhan sibuk menyamakan arlojinya dengan waktu setempat."Om udah nyamain jam belum? Satu jam lebih awal lho bedanya."

Sehun menoleh sengit. "Saya bilang jangan panggil saya 'Om'. Kita Cuma beda tiga tahun."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Terus saya harus panggil apa?"

' _Tidak usah panggil'_ jawab Sehun dalam hati. "Nama saja."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk."Oh Sehun."

"Nggak usah sepanjang itu."

"Sehun?"

"Terserah."

Sehun kembali menatap keluar jendela, kepalanya berdenyut. Lama-lama ia bisa gila kalau terus-terusan mengobrol dengan gadis itu.

"Tes,tes."

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan ke arah Li Qiang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan dengan mic ditangannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Annyeong haseyo !* _UCAPAN SALAM (SELAMAT PAGI/SIANG/MALAM)_ "

Luhan menjawab dengan berisik sementara Sehun malah mengorek telinga yang terasa geli walau ia pernah mendengarnya karena ayahnya yang berkebangsaan Korea itu, ia tetap merasa geli dan ia tak bisa berbahasa Korea. _Ckckck..._ memang Oh Sehun yang hanya mencintai ibunya.

"Selamat datang di Republik Korea! Bersama Together Tour, kita akan menikmati indahnya alam dan budaya negara ini!"

Sehun mendesah begitu Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh. Sehun tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di Seoul dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia tidak peduli soal alam atau apapun itu. Ini semua salah Kai yang malah memberinya tiket tour, bukannya tiket pesawat pulang-pergi yang seperti ia perintahkan.

"Sekarang, kita baru keluar dari area bandara Incheon dan akan menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam menuju Seoul. Anda bebas untuk menikmati keindahan alam atau beristirahat. Karena sesampainya di Seoul, kita akan langsung mengunjungi istana Gyeobok."

Sehun segera menguap. Tentu saja, ia memilih untuk tidur karena tidak dapat melakukannya selama di pesawat tadi. Namun Sehun tak akan menghibur diri lagi/ ia sadar betul kelinci Energizer di sampingnya ini tak akan membiarkannya tidur begitu saja. Sehun melirik tak kentara ke arah Luhan, tetapi gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Menganggap ini kesempatan bagus, Sehun segera mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap jendela. Baru ketika Sehun hendak memejamkan mata, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, _lagi._

"Saya panggil _Oppa_ aja boleh?"

Sehun mengernyit. Oppa? sebelumnya 'Om' sekarang 'Oppa'?

"Kalo di Korea, _oppa_ itu panggilan cewek buat cowok yang lebih tua." Jelas Luhan tanpa diminta berhasil membuat Sehun membalik badan.

"Pokoknya panggil saya Sehun, nggak usah pakai embel-embel segala. Kalo bisa nggak usah panggil sekalian." Sehun mencoba menutup pembicaraan.

Bibir Luhan menggerucut. "Kok kayaknya kamu nggak suka sama Korea sih? Kalo nggak suka kenapa ke Korea? Lagipula kamu juga orang Korea."

Sehun mendesah, tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan ini. "Tinggal panggil saya Sehun apa susahnya sih?" Sehun pun kembali menghadap jendela.

Selama beberapa saat, Luhan terdiam. Mau tak mau, Sehun jadi berpikir, apa mungkin Luhan tersinggung oleh kata-katanya. Sehun memang bisa jadi sinis jika sudah merasa sangat terganggu. Perlahan, Sehun menoleh. Ia pikir ia akan melihat Luhan kembali merajuk, tetapi gadis itu malah tengah asyik dengan kamera digital-nya, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sehun berdecak pelan, menyesali kekhawatiran berlebihannya tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun sudah jatuh terlelap. Luhan sendiri masih sibuk menatap foto-fotonya bersama Chanyeol, dadanya berdebar keras karena terlalu bersemangat. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu pangeran pujaannya. Penantiannya selama setahun akan segera berakhir.

Bus sekarang sudah memasuki wilayah Seoul. Luhan segera menatap ke luar jendela dan bisa melihat kota yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit berselimut salju tipis. Walaupun sesama kota metropolitan, Seoul memiliki kesan yang berbeda dengan Beijing.

Tanpa sengaja, Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih nyenyak dengan kepala menempel kaca jendela. Sekali lagi, Luhan merasakan penasaran yang teramat sangat. Luhan seperti pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya di suatu tempat. Luhan lantas memperhatikan wajah tidur Sehun baik-baik. Mata yang tajam, bulu mata lurus, bibir tipis itu benar-benar familier. Luhan mengernyit, berpikir keras.

Iseng, Luhan mengeluarkan Instax lalu memotret Sehun dan menatap hasil polaroidnya yang keluar. Pria itu tetap membuatnya penasaran. Luhan benar-benar tidak punya ide.

Bus terkena lampu merah dan berhenti ditengah keramaian kota Seoul. Luhan mengeluarkan kaca yang sering ia bawa kemanapun dan juga liptint favoritnya. Ia ingin terlihat cantik dimata Chanyeol. Saat mengangkat kaca tersebut dan terpampang wajahnya yang cantik, ia sedang mengecek wajahnya, lalu memakai liptint favoritnya. Ia pun memperhatikan wajahnya kembali. Luhan melotot menatap wajahnya lalu beralih pada foto yang berada dipangkuannya.

"HUAAAA!" pekik Luhan, membuat Sehun segera terbangun. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjap mengantuk, Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah menatapnya duluan dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Apa sih?" gumam Sehun dengan suara serak.

Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan malah membekap mulutnya dengan mata yang melotot. Luhan tak percaya ini. Sehun pun mengernyit, tak peduli. Ia mau kembali melanjutkan tidur. Ia membalikkan badan, lantas tanpa sengaja melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati bahwa mereka sekarang sudah berada di tengah kota. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang.

Punggung Sehun menegak, matanya mulai berkeliaran. Sehun tahu ia tidak akan dengan mudah orang itu, tetapi tetap saja ia berusaha. Siapa tahu orang itu sedang berjalan-jalan di bawah dinginnya Seoul.

"Eh, Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan masih menatapnya walaupun sudah tak seekstrem yang tadi. Lagi-lagi, Sehun punya firasat buruk tentang ini, tapi entah mengapa ia tetap ingin mendengarnya.

"Tau nggak sih kamu, kalo kita itu mirip. Mungkin kita saudara kembar yang terpisah." Ujar Luhan dengan pede-nya. Terdengar gerai tawa Sehun.

"Aku nggak punya kembaran, aku anak tunggal. Lagipula ku tidak mau mempunyai kembaran seperti-"

Bus tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Pintu depan bus terbuka, tak lama muncul seorang pria tinggi dengan hoodie tebal.

"CHANYEOL OPPA!" jerit Luhan sambil bangkit mendadak. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun terlonjak dari tempat duduk. Jingga bahkan tak tampak sadar.

"Oh, annyeong!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambai, membuat Luhan menjerit histeris dan segera melompat ke depan untuk memeluknya.

"Oppa, jajinaesseo?" Tanya Luhan, bahagia setengah mati melihat pangeran pujaannya muncul dalam keadaan lebih ganteng dari yang sudah-sudah. "Oppa potong rambut, ya?"

"Satu-satu, dong." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku baik-baik saja, dan ya aku mengganti potongan rambutku. Apa kabarmu?"

"Ehem."

Luhan dan Chanyeol menoleh bebarengan kea rah Li Qiang yang sudah menatap mereka penuh arti. Begitu pula semua orang yang berada di dalam bus.

"Kangen-kangenannnya nanti dulu ya, Luhan xiaojie. Biarkkan Chanyeol bertugas dulu," kata Li Qiang membuat Luhan melepas Chanyeol dan nyengir bersalah.

"Iya xiansheng, maaf." Luhan beringsut kembali ke tempat duduk, bersikeras melambai kepada Chanyeol. Sehun sudah menatapnya datar.

"Saya nggak percaya umurmu sudah seperempat abad," sindir Sehun, tetapi Luhan tampak terhipnotis oleh pesona Chanyeol dan sama sekali mengacuhkannya.

"Yak, pria tampan disebelah saya adalah Park Chan Yeol, penduduk asli Seoul yang akan menjadi tour guide kita selama disini. Tepuk tangaaan!"

Semua orang bertepuk tagan sesuai perintah Li Qiang, tetapi tak ada yang seheboh Luhan. Tambahkan papan nama dan confetti, orang pasti akan menyangka bus ini sedang mengangkut idola Korea.

"Selamat pagi semua, nama saya Park Chan Yeol." Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa China yang sangat fasih. "Selamat datang di Seoul, Republik Korea."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan lagi tanpa komando. Jingga sibuk bersuit-suit, kelewat terbawa suasana.

"Saya akan memandu Anda semua, semoga anda bias menikmati waktu di Korea. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Cheong Wa Dae atau Presidential Blue House. Bangunan tersebut adalah istatana kepresidenan dan disebut Blue House karena gentingnya berwarna biru. Seperti yang bias kita lihat…"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang focus menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut separuh terbuka sementara semua orang sebuk mengagumi dan memotret istana kepresidenan yang sedang dijelaskan. Sehun menghela napas, lalu menatap ke luar jendela lagi. Ia tidak peduli pada Blue House atau apalah.

Ia hanya memedulikan satu hal.

TBC

Hai hai hai…..

Maaf baru bisa update, aku udah selesai un sama udah dapet sekolah jadi udah nggak mikir pusing-pusing lagi buat itu. Oh ya, aku lag imager parah buat nulis ff jadi maaf kalo ff yang lain telat update. Aku juga lagi males banget buat mikir. Lagi bener-bener mager parah. Harap maklum. Dan juga ff ini kaya aku singkatin gitu karna males banget buat ngetiknya. Heheheeee….

Oh ya, karena ini habis lebaran. Zhafran mau ngucapin Selamat Idul Fitri buat yang merayakannya, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Mohon maaf kalo zhafran telat update. Oh ya, THR apa kabar? Dapet ngga?hihiiii… zhafran dapet tapi udah abis, huhuhuuu…*kok malah curhat*

Yaudah deh, Zhafran Cuma mau bilang maaf telat update semuanyyyaaaaaa… aku juga lagi males banget mikir ttg ff jadi harap maklum. Yaudah Byeeeee….

See you in next Chapter.

BIG LOVE, T


End file.
